


Deadman

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Deadman Wonderland, Just a mutant, M/M, Not Marvel though, Stiles is a mutant, Who can turn his blood into stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is difficult for Stiles Stilinski.  He's a human living among wolves and hunters and has no way to protect himself; until suddenly his blood becomes his weapon.</p><p>Now Stiles has to learn how to fight off his enemies with the blood flowing through his veins; and if he isn't careful...he'll end up a Dead Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' ability in this is inspired by the anime/manga Deadman Wonderland. Other than the abilities he has and a few similar scenes; there isn't any connection to the anime/manga.
> 
> In this Stiles is a mutant and mutant's exist in his world. They are the same as those in Marvel comics and though some elements from Marvel Comics may be mentioned, there isn't enough in it to put it in the Marvel category.

_There is blood everywhere.  It’s dripping from the ceiling, slipping down the walls, pooling on the floor.  There isn’t an inch of the room that isn’t covered in red._

_Was it an explosion?_

_What happened?_

_He can’t think._

_It was just supposed to be a conference for law enforcement and their children.  They were in the room as a ‘get to know you’ for others their age.  But he was the only one left.  Twenty nine teens from the ages of fourteen to seventeen were dead and he was the only one alive, coated in their red._

_He looked up slowly to see a blurry image and somehow he knows that the figure is responsible…but his vision is obscured by so much red.  So much red._

_The figure is coming closer now.  He slowly pulled himself backwards only to gag when he realizes that he just touched a severed arm and that his scrambling had caused him to accidently kick some cute girl’s severed head._

_“G…get away from me!”_

_Why wasn’t Scott here?  Where was Derek?  What about Erica and Isaac and Boyd?  He would even settle for Jackson right now…just…someone…save him!_

_He’s against a wall now and he knows that he is about to die.  The figure reaches out with one glowing hand and touches his chest.  His vision grows black as pain erupts through his body and he screams._

He’s screaming and his eyes are open and he isn’t in a room covered in red but in the forest with burn marks on his skin from where the hunter had zapped him over and over again with the cattle prod which had caused him to lose consciousness in the first place.

It had been a dream.  There was no room covered in red.  There were no bodies surrounding him.  He had been watching way too much anime.

But there was still a blurred figure.  It stood just behind the hunter and seemed to blink out of existence just as quickly.

Stiles screamed again and convulses as electricity rips through his body.

Why wasn’t Scott here?  Where was Derek?  What about Erica and Isaac and Boyd?  He would even settle for Jackson right now…

And then there is a whistling through the air and the hunter cries out as an arrow imbeds itself in his hand; causing him to drop the cattle prod.  Stiles takes his chance and scurries away from the hunter and into the darkness.  He finds himself in the protective embrace of an old tree’s massive roots which keep him out of sight.

His memories were coming back.

Gerard was alive.  He had sent hunters after the pack.  They didn’t know that Gerard was a wolf himself now.  If they had known; they would have killed Gerard.

Allison and Chris Argent had joined on their side.  Allison had fired the arrow that had saved him.  He was thankful for that.

“How’s it going?”

Stiles turned his head slowly to see Peter Hale kneeling beside him.

“I feel like I’ve just been fried alive.  Where the hell have you been?”

“Oh, you know; just waiting for the perfect moment to strike and watching Derek’s back.  He sent me to come get you.”

“What?”

“The fight is over Stiles.  Gerard slipped and shifted.  The hunters are after him now.  They left and Gerard is on the run.”

Stiles strained his ears but could no longer hear the sounds of fighting.  He stood slowly, only to have Peter grab him by the shoulder to keep him from tripping over the protective tree roots and leading him to where the pack was gathered.

“You just had to send the ‘pedo-wolf’ to come get me.”

“Stiles, I’m wounded.”

“I really don’t care.”  Stiles shrugged his shoulder hard to force Peter’s hand off of his shoulder.

“I didn’t send him to get you.  I don’t tell him to do anything.  Most of the time he just does it.”

“Way to be an alpha Derek.  Nice skills you got there.  Can’t even control your own un-dead pedo-wolf uncle.”

Derek was about to growl but it died in his throat as Stiles hissed and rubbed at the center of his chest.  It was weird.  It hurt; but he hadn’t been zapped in that area.  The area that hurt was the area where the blurry man had touched him.

“Stiles?”  Derek moved closer before slapping the teen’s hand away from his chest and looking at the spot.  There was no sign of any injury in the area.  Stiles slapped Derek’s hands away and mumbled his annoyances about the alpha stretching out the neck of his shirt.

“I’m fine.  It’s probably just side effects from the zapping I took.”

Derek nodded before looking around at his pack.  The Argents had left already.  “Everyone, get home and get some rest.  We haven’t seen the last of Gerard or his hunters yet.”

“How do you know we haven’t seen the last of Gerard?  He just had a group of hunters chasing him as he ran off with his tail between his legs.”  Jackson snorted as he jabbed his thumb in the direction where Gerard had gone.

“Gerard is resourceful.  The chances of the hunters killing Gerard are slim.  It’s best to prepare for the worst.  Now go home and sleep.  All of you.”

Stiles was ALL for that.

***  
  
Stiles had been feeling strange lately.  It was like he could feel his blood flowing through his body.  Of course, he figured it was just his ADHD.

 

***  
  
White exploded behind Stiles’ eyes as his head slammed against the wall of his bedroom.  Gerard fucking Argent had climbed in through his window and attacked him.  Derek had been right to say that it wouldn’t be the last they would see of the psychotic wolf.

Gerard lashed out with his claws, cutting a line along the arm that Stiles had raised to protect himself.  Stiles watched in fascination as the blood slowly slid from the wound.

He could feel it.

It was strange…it was like he was connected to his blood in a way that he had never been before.  He imagined his blood becoming like a sword and to his amazement his blood began sticking together and becoming a solid red blade.

Gerard’s eyes grew wide while Stiles felt awe.  Stiles slashed forward with the blade now sticking out of his arm and cut into Gerard’s stomach.  The wolf howled in pain before jumping out the window and running into the night.

Stiles willed his blood to slip back into his body and willed it to seal the wound so that he wouldn’t bleed anymore.

Had this really just happened?

The blood on his floor told him that it did.

Stiles raised his phone to his ear and dialed Derek’s number.  There was a growl on the other line as Derek asked what Stiles wanted.

“He was here.  Derek…Gerard attacked me.  He was here.  He was here and…I stopped him.”

Stiles took the phone away from his ear and let the phone fall to the floor as his legs grew too weak to hold him up.

His chest hurt.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Derek noticed as he entered Stiles’ room was the scent of blood.  He knew that some of it came from Stiles’ but most of it was from Gerard.  The second thing he noticed as he stepped into the room through the window was that Stiles was curled in the corner with his legs pulled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around them.  There was a long red line on his right arm; but no signs of blood on him or his clothes.  There was also a splatter of blood about three feet away from Stiles; this blood belonged to Gerard.

“Stiles?”

Derek was worried.  He didn’t often worry about others.  He had kept himself distant.  He didn’t want to form strong connections for fear that those that he had connected with would be lost.  He couldn’t deal with that pain again.

Yet…he felt so much worry growing inside of him for Stiles.  The boy looked so scared and lost.

Derek slowly moved closer to the teen before kneeling down in front of him.  He reached out slowly to touch Stiles’ arm, his hand coming away stained red with blood…even though there was only a thin red line.

“Stiles?  What happened here?”

Stiles slowly opened eyes that he hadn’t even realized he had closed.  He looked into Derek’s green gray eyes and gave a single dry sob before pulling himself together.

“Gerard came in through the window.  I was…I was so scared.  He cornered me and he went to slash at me with his claws.  I put my arm up to protect myself…”  Stiles ran the index finger of his left hand over the long red line on his left arm.  “..and he cut into my arm.  I’ve been feeling off for days.  It’s like I can feel my blood pumping through my veins.  I was so scared Derek.  He was going to kill me.  I just…imagined that my blood turned into a sword and…” Stiles grew silent and held up his arm.  The red line extended outwards towards Derek a few inches before arching towards Stiles’ hand and beyond in the same blade that he had used to slice at Gerard.  “I defended myself with this.”

Derek’s eyes were wide.  He had never seen anything like this and had never heard anything like this mentioned.  He reached out slowly and touched one finger to the blade before pulling it back quickly.  His finger came back stained in red…but it was the red of his own blood.  Somehow Stiles had created a solid and more than razor sharp weapon out of his blood.  Derek slipped his finger into his mouth and sucked the blood away as he looked up at Stiles and watched the teen’s blood slip back into his body; but the cut remaining clearly open as shown by the red line of blood that rested there.

Derek reached out again and pulled Stiles’ arm towards him.

“Derek?  What are you doing?”

“Control of your blood or not, you can’t go around with an open wound.”  Derek brought his head close to Stiles’ arm and slowly ran his warm tongue along the length of the injury.

Stiles tried to take back his arm but Derek was much stronger than he was.

“Wha…what are you doing?”

“The saliva of a werewolf can heal small wounds like this.  What happens if you stop concentrating and start letting the blood flow freely from the wound?  Not to mention the chance of infection…I’m cleaning the wound and sealing it.”  He brought his head back down and continued running his soft, wet tongue along the length of Stiles’ injury until the skin had knitted together enough to leave only a long pink line of new flesh.  Now it simply looked as if Stiles had been scratched.

There was something very calm and sedate about the moment.  Stiles watched Derek work and Derek stayed silent.  When it was over, they simply looked at one another.

“What is happening to me Derek?  What am I?”

Derek wanted nothing more than to reassure Stiles.  He wished that he could tell the teen what he was and what was happening to him; but he just didn’t know.

“I’m sorry Stiles’.  I don’t know the answer to that.”

Stiles stood slowly and stepped around a still crouching Derek.  The teen stumbled as a wave of exhaustion hit him; but was caught by Derek who helped him to his bed and under the covers.  Derek walked over to the window and shut it.

“You’re not going?”

“Not yet.”  Derek gestured to the blood on the floor.  “It needs to be cleaned up and you need to sleep.  I’ll leave when that’s done.”

Stiles shook his head slowly.  “No.  Stay.  Please.”

Derek frowned as he looked at Stiles before sighing and nodding his head.  Stiles looked so young, so vulnerable.  He couldn’t say no to the teen.  Besides, if the teen truly was changing and as Gerard had attacked him; it was best that someone was there watching over him.

“Go to sleep Stiles.  I’ll be here.”

Stiles’ chest hurt.  Stiles let his eyes fall closed and slipped into sleep.

***  
  


_The blurry red figure stood before him._

_He was surrounded by red.  It was dripping from the leaves of the trees and stained every blade of grass but there didn’t seem to be a source of it._

_“Who are you?  What do you want?”_

_“I am you.”_

_Stiles shook his head.  “That isn’t possible.”_

_The figure moved closer and he could finally see it clearly.  The face was his own; stained red with the only white being it’s eyes._

_“I…I’m not a monster.”_

_“No, you are not.  I apologize for coming to you in such a way before.  Your mind was clouded with pain and the dream manifested as such.”_

_“W…what do you want?”_

_“I am here to protect you in the world of werewolves and hunters.  I always lived inside of you…right here.”  He reached out and touched Stiles in the chest; right where he felt such pain.  “You know of humans who have special abilities.  I am yours.  I am your blood made solid.  You feel me flowing; you control me and make me do your bidding.  You already found you can turn me into a sword; but there is so much more you…we…can do.”_

_“Why are you doing this?”_

_“I’m not doing anything.  I am completely under your control.  We are one; I am the blood that flows through you Stiles.  I am a mutation.  In truth; I don’t even exist as an intelligent entity.  This is your minds way of explaining what has happened to you.  Would you prefer I take another face?”_

_The red Stiles shifted; becoming first his father, then Scott, and finally settling on Derek.  Its voice changed with its appearance._

_“You can’t run with wolves without something to protect you.  Some people with these…mutations…can fly.  Some can create bursts of energy.  Some can turn their flesh to metal to protect them.  For you…for us…it is our blood made solid.”  The red slipped away from Derek’s form; leaving him looking as he did any other day; except that he was dressed all in white; even though he still seemed to wear the t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket._

_“So…you’re not evil.”_

_“I am you, Stiles.  We are not evil.  I…your power…manifested because you need the protection and the wolves need the help as well.  We were powerless tonight as we were being electrocuted by that hunter and how are we supposed to protect ourself from the pedo-wolf if we can’t do anything against him?  We are weak…and up until that night we were human…completely.  Now we are mutant and we can protect ourself and the others.”_

_“How?”_

_A line of red appeared on Derek’s arm before the sword that Stiles had used against Gerard appeared._

_“This is the first part of your power over your blood.  You can turn it into a sword.”  The sword vanished and the red covered Derek once more._

_“This is our shield.  It coats our body in a layer only one cell thick but is strong and flexible.  It also increases our outward physical strength.”  Derek punched a tree and took a large chunk out of it.  The red line on his arm vanished.  “There is more.”_

_“More?  How much more?”_

_“Whatever you can think.”_

_Derek began showing what they were capable of.  A wound appeared on his thumb and the blood pooled in a swirling mass in his hand.  Derek held out his hand and shot the blood.  It took a large chunk out of another tree.  The blood pooled in his hand again; this time a lesser amount and it shot out much faster and put a neat hole in the tree, all the way through.  It had made a sonic-boom it had been moving so fast._

_Next, there were small wounds all over Derek’s body and the blood whipped out in lightning fast tendrils.  These tendrils ripped at the trees, destroying the branches and causing leaves to rain down around them._

_Now Derek created a ball of floating blood and sent it up into the air.  It exploded, sending out a shock wave and destroying more of the trees._

_The red all cleared away and they were in a beautiful green forest now._

_“We can do so much Stiles.  We can help them.  We can protect the wolves now and they don’t always have to protect us.  But remember Stiles; blood isn’t infinite.  It can run out. Be careful when using an attack that removes blood from your body because once it loses the connection; it can’t be brought back in.  Long distance attacks can kill you if you’re not careful.  Now wake up.”_

“Wake up Stiles.  Hey.  Wake up.  Stiles.  Stiles!”

Stiles sat up quickly and turned his head to see Derek sitting at the computer chair across from the bed.

“Derek?  What?”

“I think I know what you are.”

“What?”

“Mutant.”

Stiles groaned and fell back against his bed.  It was then that something occurred to him.  If his power was his blood…then he would have to cut himself every time he wanted to use it.  God, that sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

 “Please don’t tell them Derek.”

Derek gaze moved from the comforter on Stiles’ bed to his face before slipping back down again.  Derek couldn’t let Stiles know that he felt guilty about all of this.  If he had never returned to Beacon Hills, if he had never slept with Kate and gotten his family killed then maybe Stiles wouldn’t have been triggered as a mutant.  Maybe the boy would be able to lead a normal life.  After all; the death of the boy’s mother hadn’t triggered the mutation.  Then again; Stiles’ life had never been in danger before.

“Derek?”

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at Stiles once more.

“It’s not mine to tell them.”

Stiles nodded slowly before slowly slipping out of his bed and placing his feet on the floor.  He looked at Derek with weary eyes.

“I had a dream Derek…it’s like my power wanted to warn me.”

“What do you mean?”  Derek was intrigued now.

“Well, in my dream the ability had a physical form,” he didn’t say that the form had taken on Derek’s appearance.  “It showed me what I can do.  It let me see the sword again; but there are so many other things I can do with it.  I can turn it into projectiles…but it warned me…it warned me that it could kill me.”  Stiles frowned here.

“I would imagine it would.  If the blood leaves your body then you would die.”

Stiles stood slowly before turning his head to look at the spot where Gerard had bled on his floor.  The spot had clearly been scrubbed clean.  Derek had probably been on his hands and knees for a long time trying to get the blood up out of his carpet.

“Thank you for cleaning up.  I don’t know what I would have told my dad.”

Derek simply nodded before heading to the window and opening it up before slipping out into the early morning light.

Stiles slipped out of his room and showered before heading downstairs to the kitchen.  His father was there making breakfast and there was fresh coffee in the coffee maker’s carafe.  He poured himself a mug of coffee and fixed it up with sugar and cream before taking a life-saving sip.  The dream and the events of the night before had taken so much out of him that he would still be fast asleep if it hadn’t been for Derek waking him. 

“How did you sleep, son?”

Stiles shrugged.  “I had a bad dream but I’m okay…thanks to this.”  He held up the coffee before sitting down at the table when his father placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns down for him.  He dug into his food.  He hadn’t realized just how ravenous he had been until the first bit of bacon hit his tongue and ignited his taste buds.

“Not that I’m complaining; but why are you making breakfast?”  His father never really made breakfast; especially not when he had worked the night shift.  Stiles’ back and shoulders grew tense when he noticed the way his father’s shoulders tightened.

“I don’t know how much I’ll be home for a while.”

“What?  Why?”

“A group of bodies were found in the woods.  Some of them looked like they had been mauled by a wild animal while others looked like they had been shot.  It’s clearly a murder case.  We think the murderer might have used an attack dog to help them.  As the Sheriff, I’ll be leading the investigation.  Look, Stiles, I want you to stay away from the woods for a while.  I want you to go to school and come straight home and lock the doors.  I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Stiles nodded slowly and let his father rest a hand on his shoulder for a moment before he slipped out the door and got into his cruiser.

Stiles was up in an instant and ran upstairs to grab his cell phone.  He tried getting ahold of Scott but of course he didn’t answer.  He called Derek next and he answered on the second ring.

“Stiles?”

“The hunters are dead.”

“What do you mean?”  He could hear the sound of rustling coming from the background.  Maybe Derek had been trying to get some sleep and he had woken him up.

“My dad said that a group of bodies was found in the woods.  Some looked like they were ripped apart by an animal while others were shot.  Now…normally he wouldn’t give me these details but it seemed to really bother him.  He told me to stay out of the woods.  He told me to go to school and come home and lock the doors.  This is really bad Derek.  Like, really bad.  Like on a scale from one to ten, this reaches a twelve point five.”

“Stiles.”

“A group of hunters Derek.  He took out the entire group of hunters.  How the hell did he do that?  When did he do it?  Was it before or after I nearly gutted him?  Oh my god, what if Gerard goes after my dad.  Derek, what do we do?!”

“Stiles.  CALM DOWN.”

He could tell that Derek was using his alpha voice.  Normally Stiles wouldn’t listen.  He wasn’t a werewolf and Derek wasn’t his alpha, but a sense of calm very suddenly slipped through his body.  He sat down heavily on his bed and took in several deep breaths.

“Go to school and return home.  Your father is going to be out for a long time.  We’ll have a pack meeting at your place after school.  And Stiles, don’t forget to breathe.”

***  
  
The news Gerard’s conquest of the hunters spread quickly through their little group.  Nether Stiles nor Derek had mentioned that Gerard had stopped by Stiles’ place the night before, and there was absolutely no mention of the freaky things that Stiles’ blood was now doing.

The only things that seemed to keep him calm during the day were the sensation of his blood pulsing through his body and the memory of the sound of Derek’s voice telling him to breathe.  Every time he remembered Derek’s words; his heart gave a few stronger beats and his blood seemed almost infinite in his veins.

Well, at least he didn’t have practice today.

***  
The Sheriff was following a faint trail away from the bodies that had been left behind.  He didn’t understand how this was possible.  The men were heavily armed and there was proof that they had gotten shots off; but somehow they had been slain.  Whatever they had been shooting at they had either missed or it hadn’t even registered their attacks.

There was also the chance that they had attacked one another, as some of them had been shot; but he had a feeling that the bullets would come back as not being from any of their guns from ballistics.

A rustling of leaves to his left had him pulling out his gun, only to laugh at himself as a small group of bunnies and their mother rabbit came out of the undergrowth.  A hand clamped over his mouth with an odd smelling cloth and the Sheriff didn’t even have a chance to scream.

Damn distracting rabbits…maybe he had ADHD just like his son.

***  
Derek was already at his house when Stiles arrived with the pack.  Scott, Isaac and Boyd had come with him in his Jeep while Jackson had taken Lydia and Erica in his Porsche.  Peter had arrived just seconds after them and was the first to notice the piece of paper in his nephew’s hands.

“What’s that?”

“I found it taped to the front door.”

Stiles perked up at that.  He wanted to say how it was a federal offence to open another person’s mail; but if it was taped to the front door then it wasn’t actually mail. 

“What is it?”

Derek looked like he didn’t want to hand it over, but he relinquished the paper to the teen.

**I have your father.**

**If you want him to live, you will sacrifice the alpha to me.**

There was a red splatter on the bottom of the page.  Stiles let his hand hover over the mark and felt his blood respond to it.  It was the blood of his blood.  It was his father’s blood.  Gerard had his father.

The paper fell from his numb fingers.

“Stiles?  Stiles!  Stiles, breathe!”

The world grew black around the edges.


	4. Chapter 4

His head felt as if it had been trampled on by a heard of stampeding buffalo and his blood was acting up inside of his body; as if it was all trying to get out and do…something.  Stiles slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and rested his back against what was clearly the headboard of his bed.  He slowly forced his eyes open.  Derek was sitting on the computer chair again.  He had a small box in his hands that he was running the pad of his thumb over.  He was looking at the box with a very serious expression on his face.

Slowly, he set the box on Stiles’ lap.

“Oh god.  This isn’t like…my dad’s ear is it?”

Stiles slowly opened the box to see a beautifully crafted pocket knife.  Along the hilt there was the image of wolves running towards a full moon in silver inlay.  Stiles ran his finger over the wolves before snapping the small blade open.  It was razor sharp.

“What’s this for?”

“Your power is in your blood Stiles.  You need to cut yourself open in order to unleash that power.”

Stiles could hear the sounds of fighting downstairs.  He could clearly hear Scott and…was that Chris Argent.

“What’s going on downstairs?”

Derek cocked his head to the side to listen.  “Scott called Chris and Allison after they read the note.  You’ve been out for a while…long enough for me to send Peter to pick up the knife for you.  I told him it was so you could defend yourself.  It wasn’t a lie so he only asked why I wanted you to have such a small one.”  Derek shrugged.  “We’ll find your father, Stiles.  I promise.”

***  
  
A deafening hush fell upon the living room as Stiles entered.  Everyone turned to look at him; but his eyes were glued to Chris Argent’s.

“Your fucking father kidnapped my dad.”  Stiles voice was deadly calm.

“Language, young man.”

“Fuck my fucking language!”  This time anger radiated off of him and the wolves stepped back; fearful of his fury for unknown reasons.  If they paid attention; they would have seen the shadows around him swirling and lashing out like tentacles as the image of internally warring blood manifested.

“Calm…”

“No I will not calm the fuck down!”  Stiles, in a show of strength; slammed Chris against the wall, his hand tightening in the collar of his shirt.  “You knew he was insane.  You knew that he made Kate a monster who took innocent lives.  You saw him turning your own daughter into a monster and you sat back quietly into the last possible second…until it was too late…to finally realize that you needed to do something.  Now Gerard is stronger than ever.  Now he’s one of the monsters that he so happily hunted and he has my father; my only family.  You failed.  You failed to put down the real monster and now…now I have to clean up your fucking mess.”

Stiles removed the knife from where it was resting in his pocket and flipped it open.

“Stiles!”  Allison cried out, afraid of what Stiles would do to her father.  Her father was all that she had left.  She wanted to race forwards and stop Stiles, but Scott’s arms wrapped around her tightly, restraining her.

Stiles ran the blade lightly along the outside of his own arm; the pack gasping in fear and surprise, only to gasp louder when the blood bubbling to the surface shot out and slammed into the wall, cutting deep into the drywall and cutting a thin cut along Chris’ cheek.

“When I find him; and I will, I’ll kill him.  I’ll put him down like the fucking animal he is.”

The blood shot back from the wall and back into Stiles’ arm where only a thin red line could be seen as the wound sealed itself with crystalized blood.

Stiles stepped back, allowing Chris to step away from the wall.  He stood in the center of the room and looked around at all the shocked faces.  He had to hold in an amused laugh at how terrified Peter looked, and he felt absolutely giddy with the look of horror on Chris’ face.

“Gerard wants Derek.  He wants to be an alpha.  If he gets that kind of power…”  Stiles shook his head slowly, “then I don’t even want to think about what will happen.  No.  This is where we make our stand.  We take him down.  **_I_** take him down.  Gerard want’s a war; well then he’s got a war and it’s one that he won’t fucking win.”

Stiles looked at each of the wolves in turn.  “Now, get your asses out there and find him.  Put those wolfie noses to use.  Ever second we waste is a second longer that my father is stuck with that mad man.”

In that moment…Stiles revealed that he was an alpha in his own right.  The wolves left the house; even Peter, to do exactly what Stiles had commanded.

***  
  
Chris had happily given up some of his father’s unwashed clothes.  In fact; he had kept them unwashed in case something like this happened and they were needed so that the wolves could catch his scent.  Sure, he hated having a pack of wolves in his house, but he let them get his father’s scent before leaving.

Chris wanted his father dead.  The man had nearly destroyed his daughter; and if it wasn’t for him then there was a chance that he could have convinced his wife to let herself live; just locked up on the full moon.  After all, Scott was a pretty good kid and didn’t have any control issues on the full moon anymore.  If an idiot like Scott could do it; then surly his wife could.

Chris pulled his daughter into his arms as the wolves left.  He hoped that they found him.  He hoped that they destroyed him…like he had destroyed their family.

***  
  
The pack looked in on Gerard’s hiding ground.  They couldn’t enter.  Gerard was clearly making his last stand.  Mountain Ash was spread around the cemetery.  They could not enter…but Stiles could.

Peter pulled his phone from his pocket and called up his nephew.

“We found him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic violence.

The cemetery was a hauntingly beautiful place.  It had been built for the first people to settle in Beacon Hills so long ago.  Now it lay deep in the forest, overgrown and all but forgotten.  Its old stones were thin and weather worn with spots of moss growing on them.  The writing had long since faded away on most of them; leaving their owners unknown.  There was a large crypt at the cemetery’s center.  It was the crypt of the Beacon family who had first founded the town and the surrounding county.

The ground was covered in years of un-trodden leaves.  Visitors had long ago stopped coming for fear of the spirits that were said to haunt the place and curse any who entered.  The angel statue near the entrance had once been said to cry blood whenever there was an untimely death in the town…that was until the statue had lost its head.  Whether the lost was to vandals or unknown forces was still in debate around town.

Currently, there was a line of fine ash sprinkled around the entire perimeter of the cemetery.  Mountain Ash kept werewolves at bay.  Gerard had clearly used it to keep the wolves of Beacon Hills from coming to get him, but at the same time he was locked inside.

The pack stood around the cemetery, waiting and watching.

They could hear two heartbeats coming from the Beacon crypt.  One was clearly the terrified Sheriff, while the other clearly belonged to Gerard Argent.

The sound of an engine caused them to look back at the overgrown path to see Stiles’ jeep making its way closer.  Stiles jumped out of the driver’s side while Derek jumped down from the passenger’s.

“Why haven’t you done anything yet?  Werewolf or not he’s still an old man.  Surely a pack could take him…”  Derek was cut off as he came to the mountain ash barrier, “I see.”

He pressed his hand against the air, unable to push it further in.  This was a problem.  If they couldn’t go in then they couldn’t fight Gerard.  If they couldn’t fight Gerard then…

“Where the hell do you think you’re going!?”

Derek reached out just a second too late to stop Stiles who had stepped over the ash barrier.

“This is my fight.”

Derek pounded his fists against the barrier, but it was no use.  Stiles turned towards the crypt and readied the pocket knife Derek had given him.

“I know you can hear me Gerard.  Release my father, you coward!  Come fight me!”

The heavy stone door to the crypt creaked open on rusty hinges.  Gerard stepped out before reaching into the darkness and pulling out Stiles’ father.  He had a cut on his cheek but other than that he seemed unharmed.  Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

“Have you come to give me Derek?”

“You know that I haven’t.”

Gerard’s eyes flashed.  “You are right.  I know that you have not…but an old man can still hope.  Well, let it be known that your father’s blood is on Derek’s hands.”

Gerard’s nails turned to claws and the Sheriff’s eyes grew wide as they ripped into his chest.  The man was tossed aside like a sack of bones.

Pain erupted inside of Stiles chest.  It was like the strike had ripped into his flesh instead of his father’s.  It was hard to breathe and the world was getting dark around the edges as his panic started to set in.

“Stiles!  Breathe!”

Stiles sucked in a deep lungful of breath and his vision cleared before turning red.  He could imagine a hand made of blood wrapping around Gerard’s neck.  It was like the image from his dream.  A blood version of himself stood behind Gerard with his hand squeezing the man’s neck.

If only.

Stiles would really have to spill a bit of his own blood for this.  He reopened the wound on his arm and let it turn into a six foot blade.  He lunged forward and kept trying to land a blow; but the werewolf Gerard was too fast for him.

“Damn…who knew geriatric werewolves could be so fast?” 

He extended the blade longer, now at twelve feet; but now it was more cumbersome and he still wasn’t fast enough.  Gerard just dodged every one of his attacks; and now was able to get in close enough to land a few light slashed that just cut through his clothes enough to nick his skin.

He would have to change tactics.  He pulled his blood back into his body and rolled out of the way of another of Gerard’s attacks.  He came back up on his knees and stabbed himself in the thumb.  The blood pooled into the center of his hand and he shot his blood out like a bullet from a gun.  Gerard dodged, but the evidence of the attack’s strength was shown in the cracks that were now in the crypt door, and the blood splatters that now stained it.

“Damn it.”

More dodging on both of their parts led to Stiles being beside his father’s fallen form.  He pressed two fingers of his free hand against his father’s neck and let out a breath of relief.  His father had a pulse and was probably only unconscious from pain and the shock of what had happened.  He stood over his father’s body now and wrapped his free hand around the wrist of the hand that was shooting out blood.  He was feeling a bit week, and now blood was splattered all over the cemetery with many stones either cracked or completely toppled.  The headless angel had lost a wing and looked like she was bleeding from her injury.

The world was growing dark and fuzzy now, and Stiles kept trying to call up more blood, but his hand stayed empty.

“Stiles!  Stiles!”  The entire pack was calling for him and trying to break through the barrier.  Stiles noticed Derek was fighting harder than all the others and in his distorted vision; it almost looked like a blood version of Derek was trying to break through as well.

“Just…a little bit more…”

Stiles pushed the last of the blood that he could into his hand.  It was a pathetically small amount.  He pointed his hand towards Gerard and pushed all of his hate and all of his rage and all of his pain into the attack.  He let his blood fly with the sound of it breaking the sound barrier.  Gerard was unable to dodge an attack faster than the speed of sound.  The blood bullet hit him directly in the center of the forehead.  It seemed like it did nothing; until the back of Gerard’s head blew out, leaving a massive hole with blood and brain matter splattering the stones behind him.

Gerard’s dead body crumpled to the ground just as Stiles’ world went black and his heart slowed.

There was silence from the pack as they looked on in awe and confusion.  Derek looked at Stiles and continued calling his name but it had no effect.  He kept beating against the barrier as his human form slipped away.  For the first time he slipped into the alpha form that his uncle had used to terrorize the town while he had been alpha.  He howled and pushed and finally broke through the barrier, mountain ash flying to either side of him as he ran to Stiles’ side. 

The alpha form slipped away and Derek was left in the tattered remains of his jeans as he knelt beside Stiles and pulled the boy’s head into his lap.

“You idiot.”  Tears were falling from Derek’s eyes.  “You idiot, Stiles.  You stupid, stupid kid.  You’ve run out of blood.”

Derek’s heart was breaking…and Stiles was…was he dying?  Had he used all of his blood?

He could hear Scott calling Chris and Allison on the phone, but they would arrive so late.  Derek picked Stiles up into his arms and began walking towards the broken mountain ash line. 

“Boyd, get the Sheriff and take him towards the road.  Isaac, call an ambulance.  I need to go with Stiles.  I need to get him to the hospital.  There is no time…I…”

Peter rested a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“You love him.”

“What?  How?  Why would you say that?”

“Because…I don’t underestimate the power of human love.”  Peter removed his leather jacket before stealing Stiles’ car keys.

“I’ll drive.  You’re in no condition.  Sit with him in the back.  The rest of you, do as he says.”

Derek silently thanked his uncle before slipping into the back of the Jeep with Stiles.  He pulled the older man’s jacket over his naked shoulders and chest before pulling Stiles back against him.

“You have to be okay Stiles…you just…you have to be okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

The world is hazy as it starts to come back to him.  He’s cold, and uncomfortable; and there is that disgusting feeling on his skin like drying sweat that comes from sleeping in an unfamiliar bed.  The air is filled with the scent of disinfectant and before even opening his eyes he knows that he’s in the hospital.  How could he not be?  He had used up almost every last drop of blood fighting Gerard Argent.

The image of the back of Gerard’s head blowing out flashed behind his eyelids; and the gore of it made him force his sticky eyes open.  He quickly shut them again as the stark whiteness of the room nearly gave him snow-blindness.  He opened them slowly this time and slowly opened his sticky dry mouth.  It felt and tasted like something had died in there; and it probably smelled that way too. 

He was thankful when a straw was pressed against his lips so that he could greedily start sucking down the cold water.  It tasted fantastic.  He had never had better tasting water in his life.

He opened and closed his eyes a few more times before the haze finally faded away and he became fully aware of his surroundings.

Firstly he noticed that Derek had been the one that had given him the water; and for that he was eternally thankful.

Next he noticed the tubes connected to his hand; one of them bringing in a bright red liquid.  He finally understood where his discomfort was coming from.  His own mutated blood was fighting with the new blood as it converted it and made it his.  He could slowly feel more and more cells all over his body become ‘him’ where they had previously been someone else’s. 

Next he noticed the man sitting up in the other bed in the room.

It was his father, hurt but alive.  The man had similar tubes in his hands to bring blood and to rehydrate him; and he also had bandages wrapped tightly around his chest from where Gerard had ripped him open.

“Dad…”  His voice came out scratchy despite the water he had just downed.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “Dad, are you okay?”  There, that was much better.  It sounded much more like him and less like a growly growling thing.

“I’m fine, Son.  Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded slowly.  Man, how was he going to explain this to his dad?  Perhaps he could be all ‘hey dad, so, you were kidnapped by an evil geriatric werewolf who wanted to kill Derek to take his alpha powers.  By the way, Derek is an alpha werewolf and the guy who was killing everyone last year was his insane uncle who was just seeking revenge for the family.  Also, that Matt kid was controlling Jackson to kill those other people and Jackson was a giant lizard thing that could paralyze you with a scratch.  But it’s okay because he’s a werewolf now and Lydia is anchoring him.  OH, and did I mention that Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are werewolves too?  And that the Argents are hunter?  Oh and by the way; I’m some sort of mutant freak whose blood turns into weapons!’ Stiles had bit his lip while thinking all of this to ensure that he didn’t actually say it out loud.

“Derek told me everything while you were out.  It’s almost been two days.”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide.  Not because it had been two days that he had been out; but because Derek had told his father everything.

“What exactly is everything?”

“Everything, Stiles.  I told him about the Argents, the werewolves, Peter, Jackson…you.”

Stiles whimpered and closed his eyes.  Maybe he could open them again and find out that this is just a dream.

****  
  
Stiles made grabby hands at the glass of orange juice that Derek was bringing him.  He moaned when he finally got the glass away from the alpha and took a long gulp of it.  He had been home for a full day and he was always thirsty.  The hospital had given Stiles as much blood as they could’ but he had a rare blood type and they hadn’t been able to give him quite as much as they would have liked.  So; as his body worked to make more blood; he felt the constant need to keep rehydrating himself; which sucked because he was peeing like a racehorse every hour and a half.

His father was resting in his arm chair and Derek had likewise brought him something to drink; though his father had only asked for a bottle of water.

His father would be off of work until the stitches came out and his chest was healed.  He would still be able to do paperwork; but it would all be done from home.

“What happened to Gerard Argent?”

Stiles nearly choked on his orange juice…nearly.

“I killed him.”  Stiles’ eyes were dark.

A look of horror crossed his father’s face.

“He wasn’t a good man dad.  He was insane and a werewolf on top of it.  He kidnapped me the night of the Lacrosse game.  He had one of his goons throw me down his basement stairs to where he had Boyd and Erica tied up and was electrocuting them.  Then he…well you saw the results of what he did.”  His cheek had hurt like a bitch for a long while after that.  “He tried attacking me before he took you.  He would have killed me if my mutation hadn’t manifested.  And before that he had sent hunters after Derek and the others…then he killed them.  Those bodies you found…those were the hunters he had recruited.  They turned on him when they found out he was a werewolf.  And when he took you…I couldn’t let him live Dad.  I already lost mom.  I can’t lose you too.  I just…I ran on pure instinct.  If it hadn’t been me that killed him; it would have been one of the others; maybe even Chris Argent or even Allison.  He could have killed a lot more people if he wasn’t stopped.”

The Sheriff slowly stood, mindful of his stitches before walking over to his son.  He hugged him tightly and Stiles felt tears coming to his eyes.  “I love you, son.  I’m so sorry that you had to take a life like that.”

“Well I don’t think I’ll be going to hell for it.  It was probably only a matter of time before the forces of heaven came down on Gerard’s psychotic ass.”

The sheriff ran his hand over his son’s hair before finally going back to sit down with a groan.  His body hurt.

“Well, looks like it’s time for someone’s medication.”

“Derek…god…you just sounded so strange right there.  Don’t ever say something like that again.  I can’t believe you’ve gone domestic.”

Derek shrugged as he pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket and handed one to his father, who took it thankfully and downed nearly his entire bottle of water with him.

“You’re both hurt, and you both need someone to help you out.  You know…I wasn’t always the big bad wolf Stiles.”  A sad look crossed Derek’s face and Stiles felt like an idiot.  Derek may very well have taken care of sick younger cousins or even siblings back before the fire.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Derek lifted Stiles’ legs up from the couch and sat down before placing them back over his lap.

“So, where is Gerard’s body?”  His father had a good point.

“The cemetery.  After I broke through the barrier, the others were able to get through as well.  I had Isaac and Scott put him in the Beacon Family crypt.  The rest started working on cleaning up the blood and nasty bits so that anyone walking through would be unable to tell what happened.  They’re probably still scrubbing.”  A sinisterly gleeful look came over his face.  “Hopefully Peter’s knuckles are raw from all that scrubbing.”

“Derek…you scare me sometimes.”

****  
  
Stiles lay curled up in his bed, trying to fall asleep.  It wasn’t easy.  Derek had left an hour ago and Scott had taken his place.  Apparently the pack…minus Peter…would be doing rounds until Stiles was well enough to take care of his father on his own. 

There was something nagging at the back of Stiles mind.

How had Derek broken through the mountain ash?  Peter had been unable to do it as an alpha.  The others sure as hell couldn’t do it.  So what made Derek so special that he could break through?

“I can hear the sound of your mental gears turning from downstairs.  What’s up?”

Stiles looked up at his friend in the darkness.

“Derek broke through the mountain ash.  How is that possible?”

Scott in Stiles’ computer chair and hummed.

“We were all pounding against the barrier during the entire fight.  When you went down; Derek…he totally freaked out.  I mean; he went full alpha like Peter used to.  It’s the first time he was ever able too.  Peter told us that even Alphas can only achieve that with heightened emotion.”

“Peter achieved it every time he wanted to.”

“Insanity is a heightened emotional state.”

“Oh.”

Scott nodded before continuing.  “So, he went full alpha and just…it was like the barrier shattered under the strain of his need to get to you.  When he finally did get to you; he pulled your head into his lap and…howled.  In pain.  It was like he had lost something important.  Peter said…that he was able to break through because of the power of human love.”

Stiles shifted to a sitting position and frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“Stiles…Derek…he’s in love with you.  He has been for a while.”

“You’re joking.  Right?”

“Think about it Stiles.  Whenever there is a threat, I put myself between it and Allison.  Whenever the there is a threat, he puts himself between it and you.  Every single time.  But Derek is emotionally constipated so other than protecting you he doesn’t know how to show how he feels.  And after what happened with Kate, he probably doesn’t feel like he deserves any happiness and he probably is terrified that he’ll be betrayed again.”

Stiles’ heart was doing flip flops in his chest and his stomach felt like it was filled with flying monkeys.

“Oh…Oh my god.”


End file.
